Madame Zoe (MySims Agents)
Madame Zoe is the niece of Cyrus Boudreaux and when he passes away, she holds a dinner party to announce who was mentioned on his will, which tells who he was to give the Fortunite and his mansion to. She will be available to recruit for your team once you complete your investigation at Boudreaux Mansion. Cyrus knew Violet Nightshade and Poppy's mother and was good friends with her when they were little, so Violet and Poppy often played at Cyrus' mansion. After he passed away, Cyrus wrote a will, trusting Violet to the Fortunite and his whole mansion. Madame Zoe, enraged by the fact that Cyrus was giving the mansion and fortunite to Violet instead of her, set up a plan to try to get the fortunite for herself. Before everyone came to the mansion, she took the fortunite and replaced it with a fake replica of the fortunite. Using her hypnotism, she hypnotizes Zombie Carl from a shaft above his room in to breaking the fake replica of the fortunite. She hides the real fortunite somewhere for herself. After everyone arrives to the mansion, she hurries everyone to the room containing the fortunite crystal so she can immediately activate her plan. She goes into the room containing the fortunite and screams, supposedly shocked to find the fortunite broken into pieces. You launch an investigation to find out who broke the fortunite. After some investigation, all evidence points to Carl, such as his footprints being in the Fortunite room, the tools needed to break the crystal being in his tool box and he crys after a play about Cyrus and the crystal. Carl refuses to admit that he broke the fortunite and runs off into his room, sobbing, while Zoe tries to get everyone to leave without dinner. You follow him and try to get Carl to talk. Carl insists that he didn't remember breaking the fortunite. He remembered hearing a voice in his head, telling him to do something. You decide to investigate the source of the voice and see if Carl was really innocent. You find a feather from Zoe's hat near the shaft and you are immediately suspicious. You also talk to Madame Zoe, who reveals that she has the power of hypnotism. You, curious by this, ask about the feather near the shaft above Zombie Carl's room. Madame Zoe starts panicking and is acting suspiciously like she wants you out of the mansion. You notice this, and decide to investigate the fortunite room more. You find a secret passageway behind the clock in the fortunite room and find chestfuls of fortunite. You analyze it to find out whether it is really fortunite or not. Roxie confirms that the crystals in the chest are not fortunite. You, shocked by this find, also investigate the supposedly broken fortunite in the fortunite room. Finding out this fortunite is fake as well and noticing the footprints made by Madame Zoe, you confront Madame Zoe and conclude the investigation, proclaiming Carl innocent. The mansion and fortunite is rightfully given to Violet Nightshade. She leaves saying she'll find more fortunite, but later offers to become one of your agents, though she only seems to sign up to get the fortunite. Profile Recruit Request Message: Ah, so you desire the help from the all-seeing, all-knowing Madame Zoe, chere? Well, it'd be a dang sight easier if SOMEONE hadn't taken my crystal!!! Interests *Paranormal *Paranormal *Paranormal *Paranormal *Smarts }} Category:MySims Agents Character Tabs